Mixels Websites
There were two different Mixels websites. There was one for the LEGO Mixels theme accessible via LEGO.com's Products page, and another for the TV series that was accessible via Cartoon Network's website. These sites were the definitive resources for information on Mixels, other than this wiki. In late 2018, both sites were nullified. LEGO's website was replaced with a farewell message, but later the message page breaking and no longer being accessible. Cartoon Network's website now redirects to the main site for the network. LEGO The site could be accessed here. An archived version of the final update to the site can be found here. Main Upon entering this website, there were two slides showing the sets of the current series, urging the user to collect them all. There were also three Nixels that could be clicked on to knock them out. Clicking different buttons would take users to different pages. On January 12, 2016, the site homepage received its first major redesign. A Mixopolis Breaking News report was added, as well as Citizens of the Week, and an overall different layout. On November 9, 2017, the website unexpectedly received its sunset update that simplified the site down to a Breaking News farewell message with the Games, Building Instructions, and Videos links now directing to the main LEGO site, and other portions of the website removed entirely. Alongside this, there was a link to the site for BrickHeadz, the line's successor. On September 10, 2018, the site was removed, however, building instructions and videos are still accessible on other parts of the LEGO website. Products This section listed all of the sets by series. In early January 2015, this part of the website was unavailable but was eventually fixed on January 6. This section was removed with the sunset update. Build This section replaced Downloads in late January 2015. It contained the building instructions for the sets, Mixes, Maxes and Murps, along with some examples of creations that fans made, along with an automatic link to the gallery submission page. This section was removed with the sunset update. Gallery In this section, users with a LEGO ID could upload the models they have created. They could check off the sets they used to make the model. This section was removed with the sunset update. Games Note: None of the games are listed on LEGO's website, they are only accesible through links listed on the games' respective wiki pages. Mixels Mania Who's In The Mix? Mix Your Neighbor Videos This section opened up a video gallery of every single episode in the TV series, stop motions, TV commercials for the sets, and chapters of The Wonderful World of Mixels. The only category is "Mini Movies". This section was removed with the sunset update and a small number of the videos were moved to the general videos section of LEGO's website. Explore Users could learn more about everything there is to know about the Mixels here. There were six categories. This section was removed with the sunset update. Story This category described the whole story. The sections here were "The World of Mixels", "Weldos", "Munchos", "Glorp Corp", "Lixers", "Frosticons", "Klinkers", "Glowkies", "Infernites", "Orbitons", "The Glorp Corp", "The Spikels", "The Wiztastics", "Frosticons", "Fang Gang", "Flexers", "The Infernites", "The Cragsters", "The Electroids", and "The Nixels - Not So Mixel Friendly". Characters This category described every character, divided by tribe and complete with images. Mix, Max, and Murp These three categories described and showed most Mixes users can make with sets, as well as Murps and Maxes. These categories were originally one until late January 2015. Downloads This contained the same content as the original Downloads page and was placed in here as a category in late January 2015. Downloads This section opened up wallpapers users can add to their computers, as well as building instructions for the sets, Mixes, Murps, and Maxes. In late January 2015, this page was moved into the Explore section and replaced with the Build page. Cartoon Network This site could be accessed here. Cartoon Network's Mixels website was strangely not updated to reflect the introduction of the Series 4 tribes and further. This was most likely because from being heavily directed by Chris Corum, who is not as active in Mixels as he was. The Cartoon Network website was worked on by Clown Pirate Productions. They finished work on the site in late June 2014 and it is confirmed the site will no longer update to include Mixels from any series after Series 3. "Mixels.com will be a central hub where fans can watch all of the shorts and learn more about the characters and setting of the Mixels world. Kids will be able to interact with the brand by exploring the environment of each tribe and meeting the Mixels, mixing multiple Mixels to discover lots of fun combinations and playing mini-games featuring characters from different tribes. Each tribe's world will be filled with rich, colorful graphic elements that portray that environment's unique qualities. Using cubits, kids can mix together Mixels from the same tribe to form a Gigantic Max or mix together elements from different tribes to discover new and exciting combinations. By making successful mixes, kids will unlock exclusive mini-games. As new waves of Mixels are introduced, new tribes and mini-games will be added to the site to reflect the ever-growing universe. Mixels.com was developed by Cartoon Network Digital, the Emmy-nominated studio behind the Watch Cartoon Network App and Cartoonnetwork.com." Main Upon entering this website, there was an introduction of the tribes in their respective homelands with the theme music, as well as Flain presenting the logo. Meet the Tribes In here, there was an interactive animation where the user can choose between tribes and learn more about them. There was also a task that users could do in each location to find Cubits, which unlocks the Max and the minigame for each tribe, with each minigame being a reskin of an existing Cartoon Network game. Infernites Users could learn more about Flain, Zorch, and Vulk, along with watching videos on each of them. To find the Cubit, users must click the lava pool and then click on a random Living Flame. Electroids Users could learn more about Volectro, Zaptor, and Teslo, along with watching videos on each of them. To find the Cubit, users must click the power box and then search for the Cubit by using a flashlight. Cragsters Users could learn more about Seismo, Krader, and Shuff, along with watching videos on each of them. To find the Cubit, users must click the mailboxes and then click on a random mailbox. Flexers Users could learn more about Tentro, Kraw, and Balk, along with watching videos on each of them. To find the Cubit, users must click the donut-shaped house in the background and then knock all of the Nixels off of it. Frosticons Users could learn more about Lunk, Flurr, and Slumbo, along with watching videos on each of them. To find the Cubit, users must click on the ice slide in the background and catch the ice cube to get the Cubit. Fang Gang Users could learn more about Jawg, Gobba, and Chomly, along with watching videos on each of them. To find the Cubit, users must click on the totems to the far right of the area and make Gobba create totems until the one holding the Cubit is found. Wiztastics Users could learn more about Magnifo, Wizwuz, and Mesmo, along with watching videos on each of them. To find the Cubit, users must click on the sign with the "W" over the tent door and search for the Cubit using the light from the eye over the stage. Glorp Corp Users could learn more about Glomp, Torts, and Glurt, along with watching videos on each of them. To find the Cubit, users must click the tree on the right and click on a random bubble. Spikels Users could learn more about Scorpi, Footi, and Hoogi, along with watching videos on each of them. To find the Cubit, users must click on the small sunflower to the right of Hoogi and knock all of the Nixels off of the cactus. Videos This opened up a video gallery of all Season 1 episodes. Games All of these games are playable on Cartoon Network's primary website. The games were designed as skinned or modified versions of other games available on Cartoon Network's main website. Mixels - It's All in Your Head! (Archive) Infernites Game The game could be accessed here. This is the minigame for finding the Infernite Cubit. Players have to break Cubits of the same color that are connected to each other. This game is similar to the game "Pokémon - Breakdown Blast". Electroids Game The game could be accessed here. This is the minigame for finding the Electroid Cubit. Players have to guide Cubits of a certain color through a mess of other Cubits. If the tower touches a wrong colored Cubit, it will blow apart and land in a different location. A timer is set up for difficulty. This game is similar to the game "Pokémon - Towering Legends". Cragsters Game The game could be accessed here. This is the minigame for finding the Cragster Cubit. Players use the Cragsters Max to drill/dig underground, avoiding boulders and Nixels. Cookironis can heal the Max, while Cubits destroy all of the Nixels on the screen. At the end of level four, a giant Nixel with tentacles will appear and sling them at the player. The player must avoid them and defeat it to finish the game. This game is similar to the game "Codename: Kids Next Door - Grounded". Frosticons Game The game could be accessed here. This is the minigame for finding the Frosticon Cubit. Players have to press the mouse or keypad button to breathe ice breath which will pump the player up and keep them from falling to the ground and freezing. The player must avoid Nixels on the way. This game is similar to the game "Ben 10: Alien Force - Jetray In Too Deep". Fang Gang Game The game could be accessed here. This is the minigame for finding the Fang Gang Cubit. Players must spin around and shoot logs at Nixels to keep them from getting hurt. This game is similar to "Codename: Kids Next Door - Cell Shock". Flexers Game The game could be accessed here. This is the minigame for finding the Flexer Cubit. During this game, players must switch between Tentro and Kraw to avoid obstacles like Nixels while rising on a platform through the Rubberlands/Sproingy Lands. This game is similar to the game "Ben 10 - Critical Impact". Spikels Game The game could be accessed here. This is the minigame for finding the Spikels Cubit. Using the mouse, players must control the Spikels Max to pick up coconapples and plant them into the ground while avoiding Nixels. Click the mouse button to jump. This game is similar to the game "Chowder - Give Trees a Chance". Glorp Corp Game The game could be accessed here. This is the minigame for finding the Glorp Corp Cubit. Glomp has to cover the whole ground with his slime without getting hit by the Nixel. This game is similar to the game "Camp Lazlo - Paint Can Panic". Wiztastics Game The game could be accessed here. This is the minigame for finding the Wiztastics Cubit. During this game, players must click on each Wiztastic to make them jump so they can collect the magic, avoid Nixels, and collect as many cubits as they can before time runs out. This game is similar to the game "Camp Lazlo - Jumping Jelly Beans". Trivia *On the LEGO website, the eye on the Mixels logo would follow the cursor wherever it went. This no longer works as of the sunset update. *It took the first known releases in March to May 2014 for Changing a Lightbulb and Rockball to appear in the video galleries on either website and at the time, required a purchase from iTunes or Google Play to view. *The Cartoon Network site was designed by Michael Ouweleen, who also works for CN's creative group as senior vice president executive creative director.Michael Ouweleen on designing for children (Archive) *The way to get the Wiztastics Cubit on the Cartoon Network website is very similar to the method of getting the Electroids one. *On February 17, 2015, the games from the Cartoon Network-based website were also placed on the proper Cartoon Network website. *Strangely, only the Infernites had their own audio clip yelling "MAX!" when a user found their Cubit. A single, different audio clip was used for all of the other tribes. *Cartoon Network's Mixels website was made public in July of 2013, but was not announced until February 2014. *Despite the LEGO sets containing new designs of Nixels starting with Series 4, the LEGO website continued to have the 2014 versions on the front page and in games related to the new series until 2016. *Every Mixel that comes with a Nixel does not have official Mix instructions on the LEGO site. *The 9/10/15 snapshot of the site featured an error in which clicking on the "New Mixels!" tab for Series 6, brought the user to the Series 5 products instead. The Glorp Corp cousins Max was also replaced with the original Glorp Corp Max. **In addition, some errors were present in the 1/12/16 snapshot of the site. In the characters tab, Camillot and Busto were the only ones with their respective bios, while the rest had the bios of the Glorp Corp cousins. Also, the labels for the Tiketz and Trumpsy Mix and the Camillot and Tapsy Mix were switched. **Another bug is that on 6/1/16, Splasho's CGI animation on his products page was replaced with Kuffs' instead. **Another bug was the MCFD used Tiketz's gallery and had Slusho's description. *In the Fang Gang minigame, players can still click the totems to the right, but they will not do anything. *Most of the Character bios were very error-filled, often with incorrect bios and images. *Prior to the official release of Series 9, the instructions of the sets that were set to be released were replaced by those of Splasho's. *As of February 24th, 2017, the Series 7 through 9 Mixels have been removed from the Products page. Gallery Meet the Mixels.jpg GAMECUBE.jpg Meet the mixels ad.png Mixel website error.png|January 2015 error on LEGO website. Websiteglitch1.png|Website error as of January 6, 2015 (notice the unclickable parts). Designinyourhead9.jpg Designinyourhead7.jpg Designinyourhead8.jpg Mixels electroids concept mockup.jpg Mixels cragsters concept mockup.jpg Fang Gang ad..jpg C4724816490641.562ac98c5a392.gif 032eee16490641.562acb25c69a0.gif F9985d16490641.562aca4a36bc4.jpg 17e47c16490641.562acb256606b.png Sources and References Category:2014 Category:Miscellaneous Category:2015 Category:Infernites Category:Cragsters Category:Electroids Category:Frosticons Category:Fang Gang Category:Flexers Category:Glorp Corp Category:Spikels Category:Wiztastics Category:Orbitons Category:Glowkies Category:Klinkers Category:Lixers Category:Weldos Category:Munchos Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 6 Category:Series 7 Category:MCPD Category:Medivals Category:Mixies Category:Nixels Category:2016 Category:Series 8 Category:MCFD Category:Pyrratz Category:Medix Category:LEGO Category:Series 9 Category:Trashoz Category:Nindjas Category:Newzers Category:2017